


Love Like Starlight

by Gwynevere



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynevere/pseuds/Gwynevere
Summary: With Ruby's new found love, she'll follow them to the end of Remnant and back. With them returning to their home, Ruby follows, leaving behind the girl she's spent so much time with. Will this romance be every part the fairy tale she wanted or is it more complicated than just "Happily Ever After"? (No Evil AU. (Only The Grimm Of Course)) Little Dipper Shipping (Ruby x Nebula)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thanks To GateMasterGreen for helping with the summary!
> 
> Warning: Cute Ladybug cuddles ahead.
> 
> I do not own RWBY.
> 
> Just going to say really quick that I originally come from FanFiction.net so if I mention people that you don't see they'll probably be over there.

It was a day before their fight and everyone was buzzing. Including Blake! The normally reclusive girl was now almost always joining in on the team activities and it wasn't like anyone was going to complain soon. And she was joining in on one of those activities right now.

It wasn't like it was the whole team itself, only the ladybug pair was joining in on this one. That activity of course was reading. The black and red pair had started to grow close after the Grimm had somehow breached Vale. They would constantly spend time together, whether that was at lunch or enjoying a good book. Which is what they were doing now.

Their position was precarious considering how much teasing Yang could squeeze out of it. Ruby was currently positioned on top of Blake with her back pressed against the faunus, which was showing her traits in all their cute glory. Blake was reading over Ruby's shoulder, a silent communication going on between the two to indicate when a page could be turned. That signal consisted of Ruby's hand tapping Blake's thigh, which her had was currently resting on.

She occasionally drew pictures on it causing Blake's cat ears to flick which, unfortunately, Ruby couldn't see. Thus, was Blake's current dilemma, to thoroughly enjoy their time together. She by no means wasn't enjoying the contact, in fact it felt amazing so why did it make her feel so… tingly inside.

Her stomach would vibrate and her throat would lock up causing a slight nauseating feeling to form. All the while Ruby's finger would continue to glide across her pale and bare thigh which was another problem in of itself.

The whole time that Blake had known Ruby she had found that the girl wasn't one to initiate contact due to shyness. Unless it was a hug.

Though it wasn't as if Blake was the only one having a mental fight, Ruby herself was having one. Which was a questioning of her actions up to this point. All her life she had known herself as a clumsy, shy girl and was one to almost never initiate physical contact which brought her to her current dilemma. Why was she doodling all over Blake's thigh with her finger? This question only made her think more causing her to doodle an extra amount.

Luckily Yang was there to save the day… or ruin it. It depends on how you look at it. "Hello~ ladybugs!" A wicked smirk made its way onto her face at the sight before her, Blake and Ruby were cuddling and her ears were out. Before the two could scurry away from each other Yang had already whipped her scroll out and snapped a picture of them.

Weiss walked in behind Yang, raised an eyebrow at the two's new positions before sighing and walking to her dresser.

"We just came back to tell you we should get to bed, it's near midnight after all." A ghost of a smile lingered, attempting to break out at their new positions. Ruby just nodded on the floor while the tangle that was Blake's covers shifted.

The same thought lingered on in both of their heads for the rest of the night, even while sleeping…

…why am I so tingly on the inside around her?

The crowd seemed to be making as much noise as possible causing Remnant itself to feel like it was vibrating. Though that was most likely because the crowd favorite freshmen of Vacuo and Vale were about to fight, NDGO and RWBY. Though to Ruby all the sounds were dulled.

She was currently facing yet another dilemma, her mind seemed to be getting absolutely ravaged lately. Silver eyes were trained on the indigo haired girl of the opposing team, Nebula if she remembered correctly.

She was absolutely stunning in Ruby's eyes. Indigo hair seemed to pair perfectly with her greenish hazel eyes. Her lavender coat flowed down her perfectly toned body and blended with the girl's gray pants and shirt. But what caught Ruby's attention wan not the crossbow-sword, but instead the wielders dazzling smile that shone as bright as the stars. Which seemed to be aimed directly at her.

"Let's just get this fight started!" Yang shouted out causing Ruby to be snapped out of her star-struck state. The six stage sliders flew by, various colors mixing to create a rainbow. NDGO's side stopped at a gravity dust based side while RWBY's side was ice. Yang dashed forwards and hopped over one of Dew's burst of wind and the fight continued…

After a while the fight had eventually ended in a tie. Yang and Weiss along with Dew and Octavia got eliminated early on in the round leaving Ruby and Blake to fight against Nebula and Gwen. It was a close win, once it was just Ruby and Nebula left it turned into a fight of strength and endurance. With no team members to look after they had the battlefield to themselves.

At the end Ruby had had the excellent idea of breaking off a crystal of gravity dust and tossing it at Nebula, shooting it with her sniper-scythe when it reached her. What she didn't expect was how Nebula would be able to aim mid-being dragged into a compression burst and make a shot with her crossbow.

It seemed as if a chord was struck within Ruby at the end of the fight. Strings plucked which caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Evidently she had no idea why these feeling came to light, heck she still hadn't figured out what made Blake have that effect on her! Thus, was why she was wandering around Beacon's library looking for a nice fairy tale to read. To take her mind off of the recent butterflies in her life. Little did she know wandering around would be her downfall…

A wall of flesh soon blocked her path causing her butt to make contact with the ground, a dull thud echoing out. "Ow~," she groaned out.

"Oh sorry about that!" A strong yet beautiful voice sounded out in front of her, just as beautiful as the stars themselves. She looked up to meet greenish hazel eyes.

"Nebula! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was lost in my thoughts because a lot of things are on my mind-," words stumbled out of her mouth in a breathless mess but Nebula had heard at least one thing for sure.

"How about a cup of tea to calm your nerves?"

"Sure!" And thus…

…her downfall yet also her uprising.


	2. Prologue II - Half-Solved Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to post this earlier, I hope y'all enjoy!

Nebula Violette was worried. She had originally approached Ruby for a date, which she was getting, but the girl seemed absent. She had noticed it while they were walking to The Starlight Café. Nebula had been rambling on about who knows what and Ruby just looked… lost. So of course Nebula Violette was worried!

Though Ruby was no different, except she was worried about other things, her team being one of them. After their tournament fight Team RWBY was going to go out to the festival grounds to celebrate their almost victory. But Ruby just didn't feel right so she had announced that she was going to the library to clear up, which brought her to her current worries. What if they came back and didn't find her and ended up wasting time searching? Of course, there was a simple solution but she was too cluttered to think of it.

She could vaguely hear somebody rambling on beside her but it was dull and tuned out. She tried to listen! She really did! She just couldn't focus. Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulder and the red clad girl flailed backwards with a shout.

"We're here, Ruby." Her mind focused back in to see worried green eyes accompanied by the same kind of frown.

"O-oh, sorry Nebula, I guess I zoned out again…"

"Do you want to talk about it after we find a seat and some tea?" Another problem arose.

Ruby wasn't stupid, or she should say naïve. She wasn't naïve. She knew what was going on. Nebula Violette had asked her on a date. Nebula Violette, a very pretty woman, had asked Ruby 'The Dolt' Rose on a date.

Yes, of course, she had some good characteristics like her fighting abilities and leading skills but that was about where it hit the line. So, what did Nebula see in her? That was a question to be answered another day, right now she was on a date and… what was she supposed to do?

Admittedly Ruby Rose had never gone on a date. Whether they were scared off by the infamous Yang Xiao Long or they just didn't see anything in the scythe-wielder, nobody knows. Except for them of course and the all-mighty gods.

The returning of Nebula brought her out of her daze. Setting down the tea the indigo haired girl took a seat for herself in front of Ruby. The atmosphere quickly got awkward as they took a look around for something to talk about.

The Starlight Café wasn't large but it wasn't small either, the perfect size in fact. The walls were a dark blue with curtains covering the windows, an aura of peace and tranquility seemed to radiate off of them. The decorations truly gave it the look of space. Especially the cheap, glow in the dark start stuck to the ceiling.

Nebula could honestly start a conversation but she wanted to ease her way into the topic. One does not simply ask what was bothering somebody, or maybe that was just her anti-socialness talking.

"So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you or should we wait." Nebula's voice cut through the silence like a knife, the sound seemingly hanging in the air waiting to be caught by the other girl.

"I think I should talk about it now… I guess." Ruby replied back, her voice faint. Now she had to face her problem. She knew she got this tingly feeling around Blake and she also knew that that was what was bothering her… but that wasn't something you talked about to your current date, another woman that is. Should she just be honest about it and hopefully not break Nebula's heart or should she just lie? Well… Ruby Rose was not one to lie!

"Well, it's about one of my teammates." Timid.

"Okay, what about them has been bothering you?" Curiosity and a tint of worry.

"Well I get this tingly feeling around them and I just can't get a grasp on what it is." Ruby sighed out while basically deflating onto the table, her body laying parallel on its wooden surface.

"Oh. And where do you think this 'tingly' feeling comes from?" A fantastic question indeed.

"Uh. Well. I just… I don't know!" Ruby groaned out.

"Well I think I might have a vague idea about why those tingly feelings are appearing around them." Nebula calmly said, a tinge of doubt entering her words. She could avoid the topic and move on or she could help out the little rose.

"Well… what is it?" The amount of relief flooding Ruby's words made it impossible to deny the girl anything.

"I think you may have romantic feelings for your teammate." The sudden words made Ruby's body tense up and even Nebula could see that through the girl's cloak.

"Oh…" Sadness.

"Why do you seem so sad at the revelation, I'd think you'd be happy to realize your feelings?" Curiousness and a hint of… something else.

"Well… it seems like you might like me as well and I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hmmm. Nope!" A smile accompanying the words

"Huh?"

"If you're going to start pursuing somebody than I have no right to butt into that and disrupt it. So now all I have to do is help a friend out." A wide smile accompanied the green-eyed girl's words, betrayed by slightly pained eyes.

"O-oh," for some reason she was saddened by Nebula's statement, a dull ache accompanying what the leader of Team NDGO had said. The date continued on for the rest of the afternoon, them conversing about random topics like favourite colours or disliked foods. Spontaneous bouts of silence would fill the spaces between subjects, each of them thinking about the first piece of conversation of their afternoon.

"…So now all I have to do is help a friend out…" Sadness and pain being felt on both ends of the statement.

The only thing calming them was the other's presence and the sweet scent of their jasmine tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, please comment and leave me your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and tell me your thoughts. It's always greatly appreciated! Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
